tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donatello
Donatello or Don/Donnie is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. He is the younger half-brother of Karai, younger brother to Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo, and the third son of Master Splinter. He is "The Brains" ''of the team. Official Description ''Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. ''-''Donnie Appearance Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Donnie is the tallest and thinnest of his brothers. He has brownish red eyes, looks more professional, quiet, and handsome. Personality Like the intro states Donnie has a way with machines and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathmatics, and metallurgy. Donnie is the 2nd most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, trying to be the voice of reason and logic. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Donnie is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Leo...though he's more of a techy geek. He will often go off on technological rants that his brothers either don't understand, don't care about or both. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter Abilities Donnie's intelligence, determination, range and will-power makes him a great asset to the team. His weapon of choice is a bo staff, matching power, speed, and range. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though his weapon is not as strong, or not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, or not as gifted as Mikey, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents and prefers to use kicks over punches since he is not that hard of a puncher. Donnie is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. History Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Donatello and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donatello and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Relationships/Interacting with other Characters. See:' Donatello (Relationships)' Quotes *''"Give it all ya got."'' *''"Booyakasha!"'' *''"I hate it when he does that."'' * "When Leatherhead grabs him by the face* GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!!" (Mikey: I'll help you Donnie!) "Chains wraped around his waist and Mikey pulls him hard* NOT LIKE THAT! NOT LIKE THAT!!" *''"But we're still chaining him up right?"'' * "I'm serious sensei!" *''Seeing the Pulverizer being mutated* "Holy MACKEREL!"'' *''Remembering Splinter took away his weapon* "AW sewer apples!"'' *''"But we're not the ones taking the risk! The Pulverizer is!"'' *''"Gentlemen and Raphael."'' *''seeing the Kraang portal* "It's beautiful...Scientifically speaking."'' *''(When Seeing the wasp Egg) Fascinating.'' *''"Ah so in order to gain the wisdom we need we have to do the mistake, so we can go!"'' *''Insulting Raph* "And...OH! You don't keep your back straight when doing Omote Kote Gyaku! And You're Ugly!"'' *''"Run!"'' *''*When Realizing Raph took the Egg* *gasps* Holy mackerel. He took the egg.....he's out there somewhere...waiting.'' *''"Greenie? Really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that."'' *''"And the fact HE had me by the FACE Mikey!!!"'' *''"I've been working on something pretty awesome."'' *''Donnie: Wait...insult him *Raph*? Splinter: Yes. Donnie: And he can't fight back? Splinter: No. Donnie: *Chuckles* I'm feeling good about this plan.'' *''Okay, I don't even know her *Karai* and I hate her already!'' *''When Spy-Roach takes Mikey* IT'S GOT MIKEY!!!!'' *''Tell me again why we're rescuing this guy?'' *''"When April calls him* DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS! MY SWEET SWEET PRINCESS IS ALIVE!!!"'' *''"He's also the one who likes to grab my face and shake me like a rag doll!!!"'' *''"Aw come on!"'' *''"Can we make sudden moves now!"'' *''"He's grabbing me by the face again!"'' *''"Oh so the truth comes out."'' *''"Upon Seeing April* She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."'' *''"Uh...these aren't costumes....we're mutants."'' *''"You can't smash this roach. He's special. Really really Special."'' *''"That's not funny Raph! There's something out there trying to hurt my April! I mean our April...April."'' *''"(When Pulverizer Asks if they could continue their training.) No."'' *''To Leatherhead*Yes...You did it again! WHY DO YOU KEEP GRABBING MY FACE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE!?"'' *''"When Raph dubs Mikey and him the A minus Team* That's probably the best we're gonna get out of them."'' *''"Well it would have worked out great, if SOMEBODY *Mikey* Hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!"'' *''"You're just jealous that you're out in the cold while I'm here in the lair enjoying Mikey's leftover pizza."'' *''"It's like I got a one way ticket to Flavorville!"'' *''"To April* "Come on, just try it. Sometimes two things that don't seem like they go together can make a great couple...er, I mean food."'' *''"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte."'' *''"After Raph's joke* NOT FUNNY!"'' *''Mikey*telling him about Raph's symptoms* "He keeps telling me I'm the smartest guy he knows!" Donnie: "Okay, Okay so he's delusional.'' *''"After Cutting the green wire* It worked! *excited* GUYS! MIKEY WAS RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING!"'' *''"Mikey: I can't believe he's gone. Donnie: Oh it's gonna be okay Mikey...you meant the pizza guy didn't you. Mikey: Yeah."'' *''"Great, four times in a row! He'll never see that coming!"'' *''"Don't worry April, we promise we'll get him back."'' *''(After Mikey says something about talking to Splinter about Leo) No dice guys; Looks like he took April out to do some special training.'' *''"He's not growing them shellbrain, he's holding them captive."'' *''"April: Are you hurt? Donnie: Just my pride...and my internal organs."'' *''"My flow chart is awesome!"'' *''(While Possessed) He is no longer a threat to the egg.'' *''"April texted me!? This is the greatest day of my life!"'' *''"Mikey STOP!"'' *''(After Mikey asks if the Parasitic wasp was the one that stung Leo) "A Mutant Version, then Leo bit Raph and passed the virus on to him."'' *''"No it doesn't have a radio!"'' *''Donnie: Leo drives. Mikey and Raph: Why!? Donnie: He's least likely to hit something just for fun." Mikey and Raph: True."'' *''"Gentlemen and Lady, I give you, the T-Phone!"'' *''"T-Phone, Self-destruct!"'' *''"PEDAL FASTER!"'' *''"Okay, Okay April calm down. Just stay calm and RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"'' *''Pulverizer got his wish!'' *''Pulverizer saying being mutated was cool* NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT'S COOL!'' *''"I promise Timothy...one day I'll turn you back."'' *''"That's right Timothy...it's us. The Turtles."'' *''(After Slapping Leo) "Sorry to burst your possessed bubble Leo, but the sample from your blood should provide a cure for us."'' *''(Leo) "There's a force field?! Why didn't you tell me?! (Donnie) "Well, because I wanted us to fail. OBVIOUSLY, I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!"'' *''"Whoa, Leo. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking? ...HE'S THINKING IT!!"'' *''(After April kiss him on the cheek) *Gasp* "So...Awesome...I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!"'' *''"Ugh...What hit me? It was like...Raph only, b-bigger and meaner! Angrier but, not quite as ugly..."'' Gallery See Donatello/Gallery Trivia *Rob Paulsen, who provides the voice for Donatello, also provided the voice of Raphael in the 1987 TV series until it's ninth season. *He's named after the Renaissance Sculptor Donatello. *His bandana color, purple, represents his personality - Wisdom and Intelligence. *Unlike his other incarnations, this version of Donnie has a crush on April O'Neil. *He could have a friendly rivalry with Casey over April's affections, but would probably not to the point where he made the mistake his father and Shredder made years ago. *This Version of Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. *In this version, while Donatello still fights with his weapons of choice, a Rokushakubo, (a Bō staff), in this incarnation his staff can be converted into Naginata, (a "pole-blade"), via a retractable blade inside one end of the staff. It has been seen as early as the events of "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman". **In the episode "Metalhead", Donnie gets permission from Splinter to upgrade his weapon, but after the events of the episode, it would seem that he decided against it, but the retractable blade feature makes more appearances afterwards. *Donnie is the tallest of his brothers. *There's a running gag in the series where he gets grabbed by the face by Leatherhead when he gets out of control. *His main season is springtime. *His main elements are forest and metal. *Donnie is the genius of the team. *He's so far the only one to have or attempt, to train someone. *There's a running gag where his Bo' Staff will break in a fight *He has mastered Bōjutsu, ''Sōjutsu, ''Naginatajutsu, ''Bōryaku, 'Intonjutsu, 'Tenmon, ''Chi-mon, ''Shinobi-iri, ''Shurikenjutsu, Archery, computer hacking, building machines, and ''Bōryaku.' *His name in Italian means Gift. **His kanji name is ドナテッロ (''Donaterro) *He knows medical treatment. *He can hold his breathe for 15 minutes. *It's possible he could start a rivalry with Casey over who wins April's heart. *Donnie's eye color goes from brown to red. *Due to his behavior in "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" (and various other episodes), he is the second to Raphael in temper and anger. *When Donnie's T-Phone rings, it has the tune of the intro of the 1987 series. *In Karai's Vendetta, his caller ID for April's phone is "Donny Boy" and she has a picture of him with flowers and stars, a dark red butterfly or bow on his mask and a silhouette of a cat. This could imply that April likes Donnie. *It is revealed at the New York 2012 Comic Con that Donatello has a pet cockroach who will undergo two mutations and become a villain . *According to J.R. Ventimilia (executive producer) Donatello is "(...)a little obsessive compulsive, a little high-strung. *He's the third oldest/second youngest of his brothers; Leonardo, Raphael & Michelangelo *Donatello is an expert in fields of metallurgy. *Despite being opposites, Donnie has been shown being really close to Mikey. *He has a picture of April eating pizza as a screen savior for his computer *For some reason, Donnie, along with Raph, wanted Mikey to still believe in Leprechauns and were urgently trying to tell Leo not to say they weren't in "Enemy of My Enemy" *His main pillars are wisdom and weapons. *He's so far the only turtle whose named has been said by the Kraang. *He has an IQ of 637. *His quote "My sweet princess is alive" could be a reference to the new game, Donnie Saves a Princess. *Out of all the turtles, Donnie seems to tolerate the Pulverizer/ Timothy more. *He has a minor case of OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) which explains his occasional anger outbursts. *Both humans who have entered the lair (April and Pulverizer) have been closer to Donnie out of the four turtles. *He is the first turtle to be seen without his mask on. Video Category:Male Category:Characters Category:The Turtles Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Teenagers Category:Good Boys Category:Shinobi Category:Scientists Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Namers Category:Nonhumans Category:The Manipulated Category:Non-Sapient Characters Category:Hostages Category:Donatello's Inventions Category:The Show